


Slippery Slope of Love

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, It's sappy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, so so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Roman and Patton wake up on Christmas Eve to see the neighborhood covered in snow. Patton is thrilled; Roman makes a move.





	Slippery Slope of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr otp prompt: it snows outside, person a goes outside and slips a lot while person b tries to help them up and also slips a lot, with my own personal twist a la proposal
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ahhhh! It’s snowing!”

Roman woke to a gleeful scream and the sound of frantic footsteps dashing downstairs. The bed suddenly felt a lot colder without a body next to him, and he clumsily reached for the comforter. He wrapped it around himself, only to immediately jolt upright.

“It’s snowing? In Florida?!”

Roman reluctantly got out of bed, his curiosity outweighing his morning malaise.

Sure enough, pulling back the deep red curtains revealed what could only be called a winter wonderland. Every surface, from the ground itself to the branches and the cars, was covered in a thick layer of perfectly white snow, the heavy kind that would hang around for a few days even if it got warm.

 _This is absolutely magnificent!_ Roman thought. _I always hoped for snow on Christmas Eve._

He meandered over to his dresser, grabbing his sweatpants from off the floor and throwing them on quickly. Then, he opened a drawer and pulled out a knitted wool sweater.

As he turned away to leave their shared bedroom, Roman hesitated. His eyes gravitated toward his makeup drawer, where he stashed all his kits, tools, and brushes. He’d added another little box to his stash lately, but it wasn’t for makeup.

They’d been together for three perfect years, introduced by their mutual friends, Logan and Virgil, who were also now a couple.

Roman was always excited for the holidays, but he wanted them to be extra special this year. He had an elaborate celebration for that evening planned, including looking at holiday lights together, having a fancy dinner, and ending the night on a horse-drawn carriage ride.

It was going to be the perfect way to pop the question.

But now, in the quiet, beautiful peace of the wintry morning, he found himself questioning. He was always extra in everything he did; a great deal of his wooing had been done in over-the-top gestures that simply made the other man’s heart melt, and filled Roman with pride. The other never turned down his fanciful gestures, but Roman knew that the man always appreciated the little moments even more so than the big ones.

 _Like waking up together and cuddling so we’re not freezing_ , Roman thought, rolling his eyes fondly.

He couldn’t tell how long he’d been idling in the room, so he quickly made a decision, following his gut. He slipped the box into his oversize sweatpants pocket and headed downstairs.

A gust of wind rushed up the stairs to meet him. Roman wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm.

Somehow, he was only mildly shocked to see the front door had been flung wide open and was letting all the cold air and some stray snowflakes into the foyer.

 _Oh, babe_ , he hummed, _so forgetful. It’d be cute right now if it wasn’t twenty degrees outside!_

Quickly throwing on his winter boots, Roman braced himself against the chill as he closed the door to the house, careful not to lock it and leave them stranded in Iceland.

It didn’t take him long to spot his boyfriend, yelling joyfully and playing around in the snow in the front yard.

“Hey, Ro,” said Patton, face redder than a tomato and slightly breathless, “come help me build a snowman!”

Roman chuckled and began carefully working his way towards him. The snow was truly piling up; they probably wouldn’t be able to leave the house if the city didn’t plow the roads soon, not to mention it didn’t look like the flurry was going to ease up anytime soon.

The bottoms of his sweatpants were quickly getting soaked, and by the time he reached Patton he couldn’t really feel his fingers.

He was appalled to discover that Patton was equally ill-dressed for the snow and bitter wind.

“Patton, dearest,” Roman said, feigning shock, as he reached out and took Patton’s hands in his own, “you’re positively freezing! We must go inside now before you turn into a block of ice!”

Patton’s laugh was cut short by a shiver as the wind picked up again, sending his bangs flying out of his face.

“B-but, R-Roman-n,” his teeth chattering, “w-we have to finish it!”

Roman actually took a moment to look at the so-called snowman, which was currently just a glistening and lumpy pile of snow that was vaguely person-shaped.

“Come on, darling. We can spend the whole day inside. I’ll make hot chocolate!” Roman knew bargaining would convince Patton to abandon his project.

Patton’s lips quivered, although Roman couldn’t tell if it was because Pat was giving him a pouty face or if he was truly that cold. Either way, Roman wrapped an arm around Patton’s waist and motioned him back towards the house.

Suddenly, Patton pulled himself out of Roman’s grip and started walking slightly ahead of him, cutting decisively through the snow to walk on the frozen sidewalk.

Roman let out a small huff. _That was cold_ , he thought, decidedly ignoring the pun.  

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but we can’t stay out in the – ”

“Ah!”

“Patton!” Roman yelled, probably a bit too loudly, as Patton slipped on some black ice on the sidewalk and fell on his backside.

Roman cautiously approached his side and slowly reached out his hands to help him up. He carefully lifted him off the ground before pulling his cold frame into a tight hug.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, placing a cold hand on an equally cold face.

Patton covered Roman’s hand with his own. “Yes, thank you, sweetie.”

“Are you mad at me?” Roman asked warily, unsure if he’d truly hurt Patton’s feelings.

Patton looked down, not quite meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. He sighed, but there was no malice in it. “No, Roman. I’m not. I was overreacting. It’s just, it hasn’t snowed here in years, and today … I don’t know, something just felt really special about today!”

Their eyes finally met again, and Roman couldn’t help but feel that the little box was burning a hole right through his pocket, pulsing in time with the fierce beating of his heart.

Roman adjusted his hold on Patton, keeping him close with his right arm and bringing his left hand up to gently tangle in Patton’s frozen wet hair.

The two leaned in for a kiss, Patton’s hands coming up to cradle Roman’s face.

That was when they both slipped fantastically.

Roman valiantly tried to save them from falling on their butts. He moved as much as he could in mid-air, so that Patton eventually landed half on top of him and Roman took the full brunt of the icy, unforgiving side walk.

Roman grimaced. Both were breathing heavily, from their combined falls and the oppressive winter wind.

A beat of silence as they looked into each other’s eyes, Patton clutching the front of Roman’s sweater in a death grip, knuckles white, while his hands rested on Patton’s hips.

Laughter bubbled slowly and beautifully out of Patton, a warm silence breaking the icy stillness around them.

Despite the soreness in his back, the fact that he could no longer feel his arms nor his legs, and that all of his clothes were now soaked through, Roman couldn’t help but laugh with his adorable partner. He lifted his head and gently nuzzled Patton’s nose, which led Patton to planting a quick kiss on it, which led to a deep smooch on the lips.

It was freezing outside, but the warmth shared between them was more comforting than any winter coat. Their lips moved against each other, slow and unhurried and yet no less passionate.

Roman’s brain slowly came back online as they just barely pulled away, opening a small, intimate space between them. _Partner … partner … oh, wait!_

Roman’s hands were still on Patton’s waist, so it wasn’t hard to reach down into the pocket of his sweatpants. Patton immediately noticed the loss and pouted again. Roman had to recover quickly.

“Patton, my love, you said something about today feeling special. Every day we have spent together has been special to me, but you’re right; today is extra special.”

Patton quirked his eyebrow in a way that just made Roman’s heart melt. The man’s unending curiosity never failed to make the butterflies in his stomach take flight.

Roman rolled ever so carefully on to his side and with extra caution brought them both back up to a standing position. He slipped his left hand behind his back, hiding the box for just a few moments more. Then, he took Patton’s hands in one of his and cradled them to his chest.

He only prayed Patton couldn’t feel or hear his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. _I’m really doing this,_ he thought, excited and nervous to bits _, right here, right now!_

Frantically he tried to remember the speech he had rehearsed in his mind for the last week in preparation for that evening. _Just breathe, you can do this. Speak from the heart. No fripperies, just speak the truth._

He cleared his throat, ignoring the scratchy feeling from breathing in so much cold air.

“Patton Sanders, I,” he paused, wanting so badly to be grandiose but instead choosing to speak plainly and clearly. “… I love you. I have loved you ever since we met all those years ago. Even though the years have been few, they feel like many, and if I might be so lucky, I wish to spend all the rest of our lives together.”

Roman cautiously lowered himself to one knee as Patton’s heartbeat sped up to match his. So what, it wasn’t going to be as fancy as it would have been if he’d waited, but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least do this part exactly right.

Patton was barely holding in his excitement as he watched Roman pull a small, blue velvet box from behind his back and open it to reveal a simple silver band.

“Will you marry me?”

Patton squealed, tackling Roman in a bear hug. They both fell backwards again, Patton landing on top of Roman again, immediately peppering his face with kisses.

Roman giggled as Patton travelled around his face, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, everywhere but his lips. He reached up with the hand not holding the box to caress Patton’s face.

Their eyes finally met, and there was a fierceness in Patton’s face that almost threw him off-guard. He only ever saw it in their most intense, most intimate, or sometimes most quiet moments, when Patton would let himself get swept up in all of his feelings. It positively took Roman’s breath away.

“So …,” Roman trailed off, too startled, too cold, and too hopelessly in love to properly finish his question.

“Yes,” Patton said, without thinking, leaning down for another kiss, taking control and devouring Roman’s mouth.

*

Eventually, they both got back up as the cold really started to sink in. Neither of them wanted to be sick, but they also didn’t want to be apart from each other, which made standing up a tad bit trickier.

They didn’t slip once on their way to the door, and it was thankfully unlocked when Roman opened the door. Patton stole another quick kiss before rushing upstairs to change into some dry pajamas.

Roman threw off his boots and moseyed over to the kitchen to start the hot chocolate. _A prince is always a man of his word, after all_ , he thought, absolutely smitten.

A pair of arms wound around Roman’s waist, and he felt Patton’s cold nose nuzzle into his neck, sending pleasant little shivers down his spine.

“It’s almost ready, love.”

Patton hummed, content, and took the whisk out of Roman’s hands. “Go get changed, honey. I can finish this.”

Soon, Roman was breezing through the house, gathering as many pillows and fluffy blankets as he could carry. He finally walked into the living room, where Patton was setting two steaming mugs of cocoa on the coffee table.

They settled in, wrapping themselves up in a giant blanket cocoon, snuggling tight against one another. Roman grabbed the remote and queued up several cheesy holiday movies. As he threw it back on the table he handed Patton his mug.

Patton’s hands emerged from deep within the blanket pile, and both men saw something shiny flash in the soft morning light. Patton took a moment to show off his left hand and his beautiful new ring. He leaned over, capturing Roman’s lips in a soft, slow kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Roman took Patton’s hands in his. He gently kissed the ring itself, never breaking eye contact with the other.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Sanders.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Sanders.”


End file.
